mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomiel
Yomiel, infamously known as the Hospital Bomber in Kalleandar, was an alchemist of the Leshrved tribe. He had an aversion to speaking, making him quiet to the point of seeming disturbing. Combined with his anti-social personality, he was not the most pleasant company to keep. Underneath his shy, prickly exterior, he was highly intelligent and informed on many topics, and was both level-headed and pragmatic for the most part. Yomiel had left the desert at the behest of his tribe: his name had been drawn to set out into other lands and acquire information and news of current events, discoveries, and other knowledge that the tribe otherwise might not have. He was to archive any important cultural, historic and especially technological or arcane developments for thirty years before returning, at which point another would be sent out. Yomiel was extremely hesitant to go, what with his anxieties and antisocial demeanor not exactly suiting him for the task, but his name had been drawn and there would be no argument about it. The Leshrved eventually found himself in Kalleander. When he found the hospital, a repository of infirm people clinging to life and dragging other healthy people down with them, forcing them to waste their time and talents caring for them, he was repulsed. The concept of the hospital was diametrically opposed to how he and the Leshrved looked at life, and he could not stomach or tolerate it. After he committed his atrocity, Yomiel left town immediately and took up residence in the town of Rochester. Jack Callahan kept the Embers' eyes on his location and whereabouts, lest he try anything destructive again. Serving Raito On their first meeting, Yomiel was curt in his dealing with the adventurers, keeping his door locked by chain and speaking to them through the crack. He was willing to help them only if they paid a sizable premium for his services, which they could not afford. The adventurers later met Yomiel's brother Sissel in the Mitsurhym. Sissel gave Raito a tattoo of his tribe, which apparently denoted that the Yetoman outranked the wandering Leshrved and could order him about. Eager to test his authority, Raito returned to the logging town and pressed Yomiel into his service. The alchemist begrudingly acquiesced to the demand that he pack his belongings and join the group. He left his apartment with no protest and no indication that he would return, and followed the adventurers across the countryside. When the group crossed paths with some mountain drakes and acquired their eggs, Yomiel was put in charge of one in particular. When it hatched, he named it Maroar, and he cared for it as dutifully as he fulfilled any of Raito's commands. Yomiel continued to follow Raito quietly and complacently until the man's transformation and subsequent destruction, after which he began to follow Ridley. Serving Ridley Now armed with the knowledge of the events that occurred surrounding the Blackblades, possessed more than enough of an information offering to satisfy his family upon his eventual return. However, seeing as how he was not allowed to return until 30 years had passed, he had nowhere in particular to go and nothing in particular to do until then. Stranded in Yeto without much in the way of money, he was somewhat at a loss for what to do next; Ridley was more than willing to keep him occupied. In exchange for alchemical resources and the occasional intimidating assist, Ridley kept Yomiel and his drake comfortably housed and cared for wherever the Leshrved felt like living. When Ridley travelled to Gaivoutna, he convinced Yomiel to come along, on the grounds that he might as well go see something of a country he hadn’t visited yet. At first he was rather unimpressed with the cold weather and somewhat primitive technology there. He was put up in the large house that was once Caelan’s, now belonging by default to his half-brother Kai. The man’s culinary expertise and acceptance of Yomiel’s silent nature led to the Leshrved particularly enjoying his time in the town, and he began to visit with some frequency, helping Kai establish a library for the town in exchange for delicious meals. Moving idly about Yeto, Gaivoutna and Asanon by flying on Maroar or hitching convenient rides with Ridley, Yomiel kept quietly abreast of the events that occurred over the next few decades. Eventually, when he was nearing his 50th year, he gave a short, poorly-worded farewell to Ridley and Kai, and disappeared. . Category:Character